Baunilha e chocolate
|year=1995 |position=21st |points=5 |previous=Chamar a música |next=O meu coração não tem cor }} Baunilha e chocolate was the Portuguese song at the 1995 Contest. It was performed by Tó Cruz. It was performed 16th, following the United Kingdom and preceding Cyprus. It finished 21st out of 23 songs, with just 5 points. Lyrics Portuguese= Que povo é este, teu e meu Onde passou deitou raíz? Mudou o mar, mudou o céu Onde não era amanheceu Fez do mundo o seu país E o teu avô andou por lá A minha avó pôs cá o pé Nosso amor é todo mar Tens perfume de luar Tenho gosto de café Amada de branca pele És nata no meu chá mate Tem mais paladar que o mel Casar baunilha com chocolate Gaivota branca foi achar Naquelas terras mais a sul Gente doce e musical Que em seu canto tropical Pôs o sonho e o mar azul Quem temperou o nosso amor Feito à guitarra e violão No vai-vem da caravela Com pimenta e com canela Com gindungo e açafrão Amada de branca pele És nata no meu chá mate Tem mais paladar que o mel Casar baunilha com chocolate Que povo é este que partiu E foi dobrar o Bojador? Este povo que sentiu o feitiço, o desafio De inventar um novo amor Das mãos unidas nasce a flor E cada beijo sabe a paz Quando a alma sente o amor Tenha o corpo qualquer cor Preto ou branco tanto faz Quando a alma sente o amor Tenha o corpo qualquer cor Preto ou branco tanto fazLINK+CREDIT |-| Translation= Who are these people, yours and mine Whom had spread roots wherever they went? They changed the sea, they changed the sky Where there was no dawn They made the world their country Your grandfather was in these parts My grandmother was here too Our love is the entire ocean Your perfume is moonlight My taste is coffee My sweetheart with white skin You are the cream in my dark tea It's sweeter than honey A mixture of vanilla and chocolate A white seagull was found In those southern lands Sweet and musical people Whose tropical singing Made the dream and the sea blue Who flavoured our love Made by the Spanish and Portuguese guitar In the to-and-fro of caravels With pepper and cinnamon With chilli and saffron? My sweetheart with white skin You are the cream in my dark tea It's sweeter than honey A mixture of vanilla and chocolate Who were those people who lifted anchor And rounded Cape Bojador? Those people who fell under the spell, the challenge To invent a new love When hands are joined, a flower is born And each kiss is blissful peace When our souls feel love Whatever the colour of our body Black or white is of no importance When our souls feel love Whatever the colour of our body Black or white is of no importance References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995 Category:20th Century Eurovision